This invention relates to a container for a photographic film cartridge.
Conventional containers for a photographic film cartridge are, as shown in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 62-57256, composed of a container body for placing the photographic film cartridge and a cap for sealing the container body which is separately provided. The container for a photographic film cartridge is put in a small paper box in order to ensure the virginity of the commercial goods and to provide decorations as commercial goods, and is displayed in a store in this state.
Since the conventional containers for a photographic film cartridge were composed of two members, i.e. the container body and the cap, when the photographic film cartridge was taken out with one hand and in one motion, the cap was occasionally flipped away and lost. The container body and the cap were separately prepared resulting in an increase in manufacturing equipment. Moreover, when the photographic film cartridge was taken out, two operations were necessary, i.e. first, the small paper box was opened to take out the container for a photographic film cartridge, and then, the cap was detached. Therefore, there was a problem in ease of use. Besides, the photographic film cartridge was occasionally affected adversely by the external force, heat and the like added to the container containing the photographic film cartridge during secondary processing, such as printing, labelling and shrink packaging. The adverse effects included damage by the external force and the degradation of the primary functions, e.g. the function to stabilize photographically and the function to stabilize the motion of the film by the heat transmitted through the container. Furthermore, the photographic film cartridge was shaken by the external force to abrade the inner wall of the container, and the photographic film was occasionally affected adversely by the powder of the container formed by the abrasion and adhered to the photographic film cartridge.